Naruto, the last male in the world
by VRmaster300
Summary: Reboot of my former Naruto in the world of Kunochi story, will be changes from the original version.
1. Motherly Love

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any part of the franchise.**

**I decided to do this idea for a Naruto/Harem rather than my original of just a regular CRA fic.**

**WARNINGS: Sex, multiple wives, Incest, Hinata Bashing, etc.**

* * *

Woman, woman, and more woman.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" said Naruto to himself as he looked out across the village from the rooftops while having an illusion jutsu on him to avoid being seen.

About an hour ago he had been on his way to meet with Sakura at a restaurant for their date, when he had the feeling that he was being followed. He turned back and found no one, but kept his guard up. About a few more streets of walking, and he was sure someone was following him. Jumping back and attempting to get his stalker, all he found was Hinata walking down the ally. Thinking that his stalker was scared away by Hinata probably showing up nearby, Naruto got back on his way. Making a quick turn, he transformed into his female genjutsu form, and hoped that he would lose his stalker if they were still nearby. A good distance away, he found no one following him, but saw Hinata in the distance looking around the area where he had just been. Naruto guessed maybe she had been given a mission to find the old lady's cat again, so ignored any other distractions.

It was then at an instince that Naruto felt a great wave of energy go through everything around him, and then certain people were consumed in flashes of light. Or more rather, only every single male in the leaf village was consumed in light, and in their place were now females.

Confused, Naruto took a quick search around the village, and found that no males were around at all. Changing back to his regular appearance, Naruto began scouting the village trying to figure out what had happened, but to no luck.

"Attention all women of Konohagakure, the hokage has called an emergency meeting. Everyone is to gather in front of the Hokage tower no later than in half an hour," came a voice from the village's announcement system.

"Maybe the old lady has some answers," thought Naruto as he headed for the tower.

He arrived at near the tower but it was flooded with woman in front, and a part of him was saying to stay hidden, so he kept to one of the nearby roofs where no one would find him unless they were actually looking.

Tsunade appeared and started to give the news,

"As you are all aware all males in Konoha have disappeared for some reason, and in their places have appeared woman that were deceased before. We are not sure what caused this, but after numerous messenger hawks, it seems that this has happened to every ninja village around the world.

"What the heck, is she saying that I'm the only guy left on the planet?" Well no she didn't actually say that cause she didn't even know Naruto was there, but it was the only conclusion he could come to.

"You may also have learned that you will feel extremely horny for another unexplained reason. We are working to figure out a cause for all this, but in the meantime we must keep going forward. If we can figure anything out, we shall let you all know. For the meantime, enjoy your time with your reunited love ones, and satisfy yourselves from going nuts on lust."

Naruto was at a loss for words, this whole situation was like something out of a fantasy. He was the only male in a world full of females, females that were horny, and wanted release.

"Uh..no, I can't do that to Sakura. We've been dating for almost a year now," he told himself and then realized it. Sakura. He had to tell her he was still here. Looking over the edge of the roof he saw as the females all started to separate and head off into different directions. He finally saw two heads of pink hair and saw Sakura being escorted back to her home by her mother and Ino. Sakura looked like she had a few years in her face, but wiped them off, and then gave the gestures of someone who was reassuring someone else that they were fine. Naruto could see her clutching a necklace around her neck, a necklace that he had given her a few days ago for their one year anniverstiy.

He was about to jump off the roof to follow when a flash of red came out of nowhere and jumped him before he blacked out.

"Argh, where am I?" he said rubbing his head, and then looking around to see he was now in the master bedroom of the Namikaze compound, where he had moved into a few weeks ago after he had been given his Namikaze status back.

"Let me see your face mister," said a voice behind him.

Naruto turned to come face to face with a tall red-haired female looking down at him, and then a look of confusion came to her face.

"Mi…Minato?" she asked.

"Mom?" asked Naruto recognizing the woman from photo's he has seen.

"Wait, your Naruto, aren't you?" She asked shocked.

The time went by as mother and son were reunited, Kushina did a jutsu on him that allowed her to see all of his memories in an instant in her head so that they could save some time.

"Oh Naruto, I am so glad to see you after all this time," she said before kissing him deeply on the lips. Naruto who was shocked ended up letting her continue as she exchanged tongue with him and put more emotion into the kiss.

Kushina then realized what she had done and broke of the kiss.

"Oh, Im so sorry Naruto, its just…you look so much like Minato, and as you know all woman are experiaceing a horny desire right now, I just lost control…..," blurted out Kushina who was looking ashamed.

Naruto however surprised her by taking hold of her face and kissing her back, and their lips held together for a while 5 minutes before they separated.

"If your lust is getting the better of you, then let me help you mom," said Naruto.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore, she needed release and she was going to have to get it sooner or later, so why not sooner.

**(Lemon removed due to Fanfiction guidlines, go to FicWad to read the uncensored version)**

Hinata Hyuuga was really upset with how her life was going.

First she finds out that her crush, HER Naruto, was dating Sakura Haruno.

Then she learns that they had been dating for over a year now. How could she not know that, she had paid good attention whenever she stalked…er..admired Naruto from a distance.

Then she managed to delay Haruno from arriving at a restaurant for a date with HER Naruto, by sabatoshing her medical equipment in her hospital office where she worked. She planned to show up to the date in a genjutsu of Sakura, act like a total bitch, and then leave. Then she would show up as herself just at the right time to comfort Naruto and make him hers. All she had to do was follow her Naruto the restaurant since she didn't know which one it was, and everything would be right with the world.

But then this whole sudden 'all males disappeared' event happened, and her Naruto being a male vanished while she was following him.

It wasn't fair, she had made sure that no other girl would get close to her Naruto if they ever showed interest, and yet somehow that Haruno girl had managed to take the place that belonged to her.

Now her Naruto was gone along with all the rest of the males.

If she had a chance to see him again, she would make sure no female but herself touched him but herself.

"Oh Naruto, wherever you are, I hope you are not in any pain," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll up for the woman, but the harem will include the followi****ng girls for sure.**

**Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, the respective mother's of the previous girls, Kushina, Hanabi, Mogei, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame. These ones are for sure based on the popularity on the poll so far.**

**Since I did it similar to Legend in the Making's fic, there are a lot of deceased females that can be included in the plot as well, such as:**

**-Ayame's mother**

**-Temari's mother**

**-many of the evil female ninja that died in canon**

**If anyone comes up with a good OC such as the above that they want to see in the story, pass it on and I may add her to the fic.**

**Read & Review please.**


	2. Naughty Aunt

**A/N: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**I mostly just reposted this chapter to inform some of you that no we cannot return to posting lemon fics on this site, I've seen a few fics that made their return here because like everyone else the authors thought it was safe again, but it wasnt. Either the admins were just giving us time to drop out guard so that they could identify who were the lemon authors, or someone or more people on this site are still reporting lemon fics. Some of you will have noticed that Eroninja was taken down a while back but the author put it back up when people assumed it was safe, but it just got taken down again recently. That is why I am not posting the lemon content in this chapter for those who keep asking me in thier reviews. The lemon version of this and all my stories will be posted on FicWad, under the same username as on this site.**

* * *

A few days had gone by since the males all disappeared, and the village was slowly learning to deal with the situation. Kushina had made Naruto stay inside of the mansion all during this time as it was risky to have him wondering around since he was the only male left. He really wanted to go out and look around, especially to tell Sakura that he was still in the village, but Kushina forbid it. But to make up for it, Kushina made sure that they engaged in lots of mother son bonding through sex. Kushina said it was a great milestone for a boy his age to have sex with a lover in every place in the house. The bathroom, the kitchen, then library, the bedroom, the garden(with a privacy jutsu of course), the hallway, the dining room, and every other place they could find, even the walk in closet.

After so much sex, Kushina had gotten sore and said she was cutting him off for a day or so till she felt better which annoyed Naruto. He had taken a 4 hour nap after she said this since he thought he would give his cock a bit of time off as well, and now he was waking up and heading down to the kitchen to see what he would have for lunch. When he entered, he saw his mom wearing only a white sleeveless shirt and red panties while bent over as she looked through the open fridge.

**(Lemon removed due to FanFiction guidlines, read the uncensored version at FicWad)**

A bit later found the four people in the living room as Kushina told Naruto that her sister who had died years ago and her daughter were also brought back like she was, and had found where Kushina was and arrived when Naruto was taking his nap. Kushina had gone with Yumi's daughter, Yuki, to get some groceries and left Yumi behind to at the mansion. They thought they would get back before Naruto woke up but as Naruto saw he had gotten up early and mistaken his aunt Yumi for his mother. They did look a lot alike, but it was obvious now that Yumi had a more wild side.

"So you weren't surprised that I all of a sudden began to fuck you?" asked Naruto.

"No, my sister told me about how she already had sex with you prior to me showing up. I just wanted to get in on some of the action. Besides, it felt kind of kinky to have sex with my nephew while pretending to be his mother," chuckled Yumi. The aunt was laying back in the couch while still naked and her pussy was showing a small leakage of sperm flowing out.

"Mom, that was just weird to see you doing my cousin," said her daughter Yuki.

"Oh hush, don't think I didn't see you rubbing yourself through your skirt when you were in the doorway," said Yumi.

Yuki blushed and yelped as her mother revealed that, and Yumi then said, "Now that I've had some fun, why don't you go and get acquainted with your cousin. I'm sure he won't mind giving you a fucking good time as well.

"You know, not most mothers would just go and wildly make their daughters go and have sex with a boy like you did," said Kushina slurping off some of the cum leaking out of her sister's pussy.

"Oh kami…..that feels good sis. Anyway, she needs it, she's always been playing with herself, it's about time she gets the real thing," moaned Yumi as Kushina finished licking her away.

"Did I mention to you before that I was pregnant now," said Kushina.

"What? Your pregnant, by Naruto, your son?" asked Yumi.

"Yep, but I haven't told him yet so keep it a secret," said Kushina.

"Then that means that I could be pregnant as well," said Yumi grinning.

Then they both stopped, "Oh crap, Yuki."

* * *

**(Lemon removed due to FanFiction guidlines, read the uncensored version at FicWad)**

"Oh well, it seems we are too late," said Yumi.

Well, if she is pregnant, Naruto will have to deal with it," said Kushina.

"You as well, and me if I am pregnant too," said Yumi.

"Oh, three babies is the least Naruto has to deal with. He might just have to repopulate the entire shinobi nations," said Kushina.

"Wow, he better have a good amount of stamina and sperm to share with every woman out there," chuckled Yumi.

Meanwhile, outside of the Namikaze compound, a purple haired ANBU had noticed Kushina had been walking around the shopping district a few hours ago with a limp, and followed her back. She had seen that a male, namely Naruto, was still in the village, and was finding no problem pleasuring woman on the spot.

"Must report this to the Hokage," she said and started running across rooftops.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


End file.
